


Teen Titans AU

by Theatreandcomicfreak



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatreandcomicfreak/pseuds/Theatreandcomicfreak
Summary: After a devastating betrayal from her past, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sent to the Teen Titans and works as one. Little do the Titans know, there is a traitor amongst them, can Ladybug and Robin stop Slade and Hawkmoth and get the box of miracles back?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware that the specific characters I have in the Titans tower together aren’t all in there at the same time like in this fic but too bad because I’m writing it so...hah. Screw cannon events.

Hawkmoth had been defeated, so why was Marinette so fearful for her life?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was on the run. Chat Noir was on the chase. Marinette hid behind a nearby building watching as Chat ran past, running straight ahead, thank goodness she had fooled him. As she let out a sigh of relief she headed into the building she was hiding behind. It was Wang Fu’s, the guardian of the Miraculouses (miraculous, miraculi?), residence and she tumbled into his room, closing the door behind her.  
“Marinette?” Asked the old man, “it’s 2 in the morning, what is happening? An akuma???” Marinette nodded her head ‘no’, she let the tears stream down her face. Master Fu patted her on the shoulder, “you do not need to tell me now,” he consoled her. He let down on his couch and waited until she had cried herself to sleep.  
The next morning she was upset but less stunned by what had happened. She told the guardian everything and he decided that, with the consent of her parents that she would go away. He already had a place in mind and when he explained to Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng what had happened (with a few embellishments and some not completely truthful statements) they agreed that Marinette could go away for a while, they only wanted the best for their daughter. Master Fu explained that Marinette would be going away to Jump City and he had made arrangements with an old friend so she could be taken in by some people who were...special like her. When he didn’t elaborate Marinette tried to take her earrings out. Master Fu shook his head. “I know Hawkmoth has been defeated Marinette, but you are a true Ladybug and your miraculous talents will be needed in Jump City. The only miraculous I’m taking away is Chat Noir’s. He is no longer worthy.” Marinette was shocked, “but Master, won’t the Jump City citizens and Parisans be suspicious is Ladybug shows up out of nowhere?” Master Fu shook his head, “don’t worry Marinette, the miraculous magic makes sure that only those in Paris are aware of the situations involving it. When you move to Jump City the Parisans will forget about Ladybug, it will be as if she never existed. Chat Noir however...well the Parisans will still remember him because his miraculous will soon no longer be in use, it will stay with me and not be moved somewhere else.” Marinette nodded. Then she panicked, “Master!!! The people who will take me in will surely find out I’m Ladybug!!!” She started to stress, she wasn’t sure she was ready for the pressure of lying to a whole new set of people. Master Fu chuckled, “oh Marinette, let me tell you a little something about the people you will be living with…”  
Marinette stepped onto the plane, after a tearful goodbye from her parents and Master Fu she was able to board. Marinette walked to her seat, Master Fu insisted on letting her ride in first class, “you earned it” he had said. Marinette sat down and put on a sleeping mask. She was ready to let all of the stress of the day and the events of the days before slip away as she went into a blissful, dreamless sleep.   
Marinette woke up with a start, the attendant shook her gently, “hello young miss! We’ve arrived in Jump City.” Marinette nodded gratefully, “thank you sir.” All the memories came flooding back in a flash as Marinette stepped off the plane. Luggage in hand, Marinette walked and tried to find her name on the sign Master Fu said her new roommates would have for her.   
When she found her name she was surprised to see four people awaiting her. Odd, Marinette thought, Master Fu had mentioned more. Marinette could only see a girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes and a slim figure, slimmer than her own, a boy with black hair, not unlike her own, and emerald green eyes and a boy standing next to him with the same color hair but blue eyes and glasses. The last one was a Spainish boy with short dark, almost black, brown hair and brown eyes. They were all kids, Marinette assumed that there would be some adult to greet her and drive her back to where they were staying. Marinette walked up to them.   
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Asked the blonde girl with a hint of boredom in her voice. “That’s me.” Marinette said with a soft smile. “Awesome! Pleasure to meet you Mari!” The boy with glasses exclaimed shaking her hand with a shockingly large amount of force. “Don’t mind him señorita (sorry if this is incorrect, I took German not Spainish and I just used Google Translate), he just gets a little excited,” the Spanish teenager chuckled, “I’m Jamie!” Jamie motioned to the glasses boy, “that’s Jon.” Jon gave another wave and hugged her, “we’re gonna have so much fun! It’s been like a year since we had someone new at the tower!” The boy with green eyes next to him scoffed, “I still don’t understand why she’s going to be here anyway. We were given absolutely no information!” Marinette swore she saw him pout, she stifled a laugh. “That ray of sunshine over there is Damian.” Jon beamed. This time Marinette did laugh. Jon grinned wider, what a beautiful smile, he thought. “I’m Tara.” Said the blonde, “the sane one.” Jon and the other boys gave her the death stare. Marinette cracked a wry smile, I don’t know why, but this girl reminds me of Lila, she thought. No Marinette! Don’t think about them.   
“Nice to meet you all.” Marinette said pushing the thought away, Tara deserves a chance, just because she was a scrawny little white girl with a bad hairstyle did not make her Lila. (Sorry Tara). “Oh! I almost forgot!” Marinette took the macaroons from the same pouch Tikki resided in, “I made macaroons!” Marinette open the box, to only see half a dozen cookies left. “Tikki what the hell?!” She opened her pouch again and glared at the kwami inside. “Oops?” Tikki giggled. Marinette facepalmed, “sorry there were supposed to be more, but a certain someone couldn’t wait until we landed! I’ll introduce you when we are in private. I was told you were informed of my...special situation.” The group nodded, “Yes, and don’t worry, we have similar situations.” Jon winked. Marinette giggled and walked off, following Tara’s lead.   
The tower had a massive exterior. “Wow…” Marinette gaped in astonishment of the T-shaped haven. In the front was a woman with completely green eyes and long pink hair along with a boy who was green from head to toe and a teenage girl with purple hair and what looked like a crystal on her head. The pink haired adult spoke, “my apologies for not being able to join you at the airport, as you can see, we three would stick out and put your identity in jeopardy. My name is Kori, I lead the Teen Titans as Starfire.” The green boy ran up to her, “And I’m Garfield Logan, otherwise known as the devilishly handsome Beast Boy!” He said wiggling his eyebrows. Marinette giggled and the girl with purple hair levitated over to her, “I’m Raven. It’s nice to meet you…” “Marinette, or Ladybug as I was in Paris.” Marinette supplied. Marinette took an immediate liking to the monotone girl, she reminded her of Juleka. Marinette pushed the thought of her old life away once again. Keep it together Marinette!!! She scolded herself. “We can get you acquainted with the space, it’s a big change I know and then we can all have dinner together. Is that okay with you?” Kori asked kindly. “It’s more than okay! Thank you so much for taking me in, I can never repay you!” Marinette felt tears welling up. She was so happy to be accepted like this, to be among people where she didn’t have to hide her true self and her secret. “You are too kind Marinette, we will give to anyone in need of a home!” Marinette beamed much to the delight of Jon and it even earned Damian a quick smile, he I enjoyed it too. Gar almost fainted when he saw Damian smile, at a girl no less. He smirked and decided maybe he’d let someone else charm the new girl.   
Marinette was shown all over the Titans Tower. When they finally got to the training room, Kori instructed everyone to suit up. Marinette sat down and waited patiently, she knew that when they all came back she would explain her powers. Marinette was excited to transform when they came back, you see after defeating Hawkmoth her powers had enhanced and she had an unlimited time to stay Ladybug after her lucky charm was cast. Master Fu said it was because she had finished her training and even though the thought so the past days still haunted her she was proud of herself for her achievement. As the members of the Titans came back Marinette took in their full appearances, making mental notes about their costumes. Tara had an efficient costume with a mask not unlike Marinette’s. Damian had a tragic traffic light costume with a domino mask. Raven’s costume was simply a cloak and Jon’s was simply a shirt without his glasses. Beast Boy had changed into a red and white track suit while Jamie was unrecognizable in his blue tech costume. Finally Kori came back in a somewhat skimpy metallic grey and purple two piece. “Why haven’t you changed?” Damian asked with a scowl. Marinette shrugged, “I thought now would be a good time to share my powers. Tikki come out please.” The red kwami shifted through the bag. “Hello! My name is Tikki, I’m Marinette’s kwami, I give her her Ladybug powers.” Garfield jumped in astonishment, “woah!!!! That’s awesome! Are you like a genie? How come I can’t transform into you?” Tikki giggled, “I’m not really a genie and you probably can’t transform into me because I am an otherworldly god and I’m a manifestation of an idea, not an animal.” Gar’s eyes practically popped out of his head. “Hmm. Interesting.” Said Jamie, his scarab trilled. “Why thank you!” Tikki giggled. “You understand him too?” Jamie asked. “Yes, we Kwamis are fluent in every language.”   
Damian was awed but still was annoyed, “how are you not spotted without a costume?” He asked. Marinette giggled, “I have a costume, stand back a little.” The team stepped back and Marinette declared, “Tikki, spots on!” *cue awesome Ladybug sequence and unrealistic high kicks.*   
“Holy crap!!!” Garfield screeched. “Your magic is incredibly powerful, I can sense it.” Raven said to her. Even Tara and Damian were awestruck. Suddenly an alarm blared through the speaker. “It looks like exploring will have to wait!” Announced Starfire, “Ladybug follow my lead! Titans Go!”


	2. Two

Marinette flung her yo-yo around, destroying the training targets around Beast Boy. Gar gave her a cat like grin and transformed into a green tabby. Marinette turned around, rolling her eyes at the boy’s antics. “Oh Purrincess…” Marinette froze, it couldn’t be… she turned around slowly again and found herself face to face with Chat Noir. “Did you really think I’d forgotten about you?” He advanced on her, “wherever you go I will find you, you might as well give up now. You were meant to be mine after all...now how about showing some love to your knight in shining leather?”  
A screaming and shaking Marinette was shaken awake by Kori. “Marinette! Marinette!” Marinette opened her eyes, only then did she realize her cheeks were wet from tears. She also realized all of the titans were in her room and witnessed her entranced in her nightmare. Oh god! Marinette thought, oh no oh no! They can’t see me like this! Oh no! I can’t get akumatized! She put on a blank face and cleared her mind and emotions. The whole of the team stared in shock at her quick change in demeanor. Kori had been informed about Hawkmoth so she put her charge at ease, “Hawkmoth has been defeated Marinette. You don’t have to hide your feelings.” Marinette nodded slowly, but still refused to take down her walls. As the team stood in her room she gave a weak smile, “I’m fine, really. You can go. It was just a nightmare.” Most of the team exited and Gar whispered under his breath to Jamie, “yeah totally believable. Not like this has been routine for a whole week.” As the team left Marinette’s room Raven sat on her bed. “Marinette. I think I can ease your pain. I’m an empath so I will feel what you have felt and be able to let your mind rest, although maybe only tonight and a couple more days if this is really as bad as it seems…” Marinette nodded and sniffed a little, even though Raven had a somewhat icy and disconnected demeanor Marinette could see through it and even though she had only been at the tower for a week, she felt safe with Raven. “Please Raven. I’d be so grateful for a sleep not plagued by nightmares.” Raven nodded and touched a hand to Marinette’s forehead.  
Raven POV:  
I touched her and immediately felt a wave of emotions. Panic, disgust and fear were the big ones. Ones buried beneath were anger and… was it betrayal? Raven felt everything that had happened to Marinette and even though she didn’t know the details she knew that nobody deserved these feelings. Then the biggest shock came and sent a tremor through Raven’s body. Trapped. This emotion was so intense, I have to get away. I can’t get away. Why can’t I get away?! 

The connection severed and Raven fell to the ground. “Raven!!” Marinette cried. She jumped off her bed to tend to her friend. “I’m sorry, I’m ok. I’m just so sorry, you don’t have to tell me what happened. Maybe another time when you’re comfortable, it was just so intense that I could only ease your smaller emotions, but I think if I can understand better I can help, but I will never push you. I know what it’s like to be trapped, I’m so sorry I couldn’t do more. Not only are you feeling trapped but you’re trapped by your own emotions. I’m so sorry, I’m just sorry-“ Raven was cut off by Marinette hugging her. So many things were racing through Raven’s mind: I should be the one consoling her, not the other way around, I feel so guilty that I can’t help, what the hell happened to her?! But above all of these thoughts were, the team and I are going to hunt whoever did this down, and they’re going to wish they were never born.  
When Marinette woke up the next day she felt more refreshed. She knew Raven couldn’t heal everything but even the little bits helped. As Marinette woke up and put on some clothes that would be suitable for breakfast (the zoo of chaos) and training she pondered to herself. Can I tell the team what happened to me, would they understand? Am I overreacting? Do I trust them enough? Marinette wasnt ready to talk about what happened, maybe her feelings but no she specifics. She still couldn’t be sure if she was overreacting but she had a definitive answer for her last question, no. Marinette couldn’t understand why though, she trusted them to have her back in training and she trusted them enough to live with them, but could she trust them with the story? Marinette felt so conflicted, she felt she could trust everyone for the most part but not Lila. She thought Lila would use it against her, then she realized, No!! I’m doing it again! Tara is not Lila. Tara is NOT Lila! Ugh! Marinette was disgusted with herself for judging, again when she was snapped out of her thoughts by the somewhat overwhelming smell of waffles. She glanced at Tikki, “how does waffles sound for breakfast Tikki?” Tikki made an audible mmmm, “sounds delicious, but Marinette, you were very quiet for a while and you had the nightmare again last night. Are you sure you’re okay?” Marinette nodded, “Raven helped the nightmares last night a lot, as to why I was quiet...well I know I shouldn’t but for some reason I keep comparing Tara to Lila.” Tikki nodded, “I understand Marinette. It’s hard trusting after everything you’ve gone through. Take your time and realize Tara is not a liar like Lila and I’m sure she’ll understand.” Marinette found some comfort in her kwami’s speech. “You know what! You’re right Tikki, she’s a Titan, she’ll understand! And it’s not as if she’s name dropping like Lila!” Marinette watched as her kwami zipped to her shoulder. “You really are an amazing girl and Ladybug Marinette. You’re one of the best Ladybugs I’ve ever had. Now, how about we have some waffles?”  
Marinette and Tikki made their way down the steps, everyone was in the dining area when she got there. “Hi guys! How are your mornings going?” Beast Boy responder first, “its waffle day...so amazingly!!!” Jon winked at her and said, “well it’s going pretty good now that you’re here.” Gar smiled, “smooth man!” Jamie chuckled a bit and Damian rolled his eyes, grumpy as always. Now that Marinette was feeling better and more confident she decided to do what she did best. She sat down next to Damian and said, “you know… I bet I can make you smile.” Damian scoffed at the same time Jon said, “I don’t doubt it.” Jamie put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “you can try but we’ve been trying for two years without success.” Marinette took that as a challenge, and if there was anything she loved it was a good challenge. She leaned into Damian and whispered something the others couldn’t hear into his ear. Damian cracked a quick grin, he placed it back into his signature frown, but not before Beast Boy snapped a picture. “Ooh send that to me!” Jon exclaimed. “Already on it bro!” Gar responded. Jon’s phone chimed and before Damian could grab it Jon took it and started cracking up. “Ohh man! The Wayne’s aren’t gonna believe this!” “Don’t you dare send that to my family!” Damian shrieked. “Too late,” Jon said, “ooh! Looks like Dick, Jason and Barbara have just opened it.” Damian groaned. Marinette giggled triumphantly. “How’d you do that Mari? What’d you say?” Jamie asked. “A magician never reveals her secrets.” Marinette responded. Raven cracked a smile, she was happy that Marinette seemed so in her element. Kori brightened, she knew that the team would accept Marinette more now, she smiled at Raven, after all this was partly her doing. Tara blended in, laughing and smiling when necessary, her mind was elsewhere however and she poked at her waffles. Then Marinette challenged Beast Boy, Tara had only been around a few months but she still knew that challenging Beast Boy to video games was a mistake. Even so she gathered in the game room with the others.  
“What game were you thinking Marinette?” Gar said smugly. “Doesn’t matter, I’ll win anyway.” Marinette said jokingly. “Oh ok! Have it your way! I’ll pummel you in this game!” Beast Boy said, pulling out Meccha Strike 5 while throwing a playful punch on Marinette’s shoulder.  
Marinette obliterated him.  
The team was still in shock from Marienette’s awe inspiring victory. Damian even cracked another smile. What is this girl doing to me? He thought. Maybe he liked it, he decided.  
Jon grinned again. He was always a happy person but when Marinette would enter a room Jon could feel his heart soar. What is this girl doing to me? He beamed as he thought. He knew he never wanted to be away from her again, and when he thought of the night previous when she had cried he vowed that he would never let her feel that way again.  
Weeks passed, and then a month. The two boy’s feelings for Marinette grew stronger everyday. As Marinette’s birthday approached, the team minus Marinette (of course) were planning a surprise for the girl’s birthday. What they didn’t realize was that somebody else was planning a surprise too, and Marinette would surely not like it…

Extra:  
Jason gaping at the picture Jon sent him: EVERYONE CHECK IT OUT! DEMON SPAWN IS CAPABLE OF HUMAN EMOTIONS!!!

Extra II:  
Tim: There’s no way that’s Damian. Jon must’ve gotten really good at photoshop...that can’t be Damian, right Dick?  
DickGrayson.exe.has stopped responding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: This chapter will be following Damian and Jon, and Alya will have a short section as well. (This takes place the day before Marinette’s birthday).

Jon walked into the room he shared with Damian. Well technically, it was Damian’s room, but he and Jon pulled so many all nighters together that it was practically both of their rooms, most of Jon’s stuff was even there. Jon knew Damian well enough to know that he could trust him with a secret, after all, Damian shared so many with him. He walked in the room and flopped down on the bottom bunk bed. Damian was in a chair adjacent to him reading a book in Arabic. “Damian.” Jon said getting his attention. “Yes Kent?” Damian said pulling his face away from the book. “I like Marinette and I think I’m going to tell her!” Jon spat out quickly, it was the first time he said it out loud. “I think she knows.” Damian said, moving his attention back to the book. “What?!” Jon screamed, “how?!” Damian rolled his eyes, “haven’t you already established you’re friends? Friends tend to like each other.” Jon sighed at his friend. “I mean romantically. I like Mari romantically.” Damian looked a little taken aback. “Really, I can’t picture you together.” Jon retaliated by teasing, “Ooh do you like Marinette, little bird?” Damian rolled his eyes, “Mari is a friend.” Jon realized his previous statement could actually be true, “Damian, you never call people by nicknames. And you’ve never called someone your friend this quickly, even I had to wait a while. All joking aside, do you actually like her?” Jon was panicked, he didn’t want to compete with this best friend. “I don’t like her. If anything I opposite like her, her hair is way too pretty, her personality is far too positive and her eyes are too blue.” Damian huffed, placing his face in his book once again. “Oh my god.” Jon said, “OH MY GOD! You do, you like her! Even if you don’t know it yet I do! But what are we gonna do, I can’t compete against you! Oh why?!” Damian rolled his eyes, he was starting to sound like a certain pretty French girl. He blushed when he realized he called Marinette pretty, only in his thoughts, but still. “Relax Kent. Girlfriends are targets, especially in our line of work. I’ll never have one.” Jon rolled his eyes, “you do know that Marinette is a superhero too, right?!” Damian shrugged, “I don’t want her to get hurt.” Jon stifled a grin, “Damian, that’s adorable.” Damian blushed, “No-no it’s not!” What was happening? Damian Wayne did not stammer. “Wait I don’t know if I should still tell Marinette about my feelings. I’m not betraying the bro code.” Damian shut his book, “just ask her out Kent.” She would never go for me anyway, he added silently. “Are you sure?” Jon asked. No. “Yes.” A sudden knock at their door stopped their conversation. “It’s Marinette.” Jon whispered to Damian. Jon opened the door for her. “Hi guys!” She exclaimed, she was even more chipper than the day before, Raven’s Magic was really helping. “It’s grocery day. Wanna come? Tara isn’t coming again.” She mumbled the last sentence with slight annoyance. “Sure!” Jon lit up. Damian hid a smile, “sounds tolerable.” Marinette giggled, “G-great. A-are you both ready now?” The boys nodded. “Alright! Tikki! They’re ready!” She called in the hall. “Coming Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed. She phased through the boys’ wall. Jon jumped back. “I will never get used to that.” Jon laughed. Marinette opened her pouch which Tikki flew in.   
As the trio walked to the store Marinette’s hair flew in the wind, she had started wearing it down after she wanted a change from her Paris look. Both Damian and Jon thought it suited her and Damian liked it a little more than he wanted to admit. Marinette walked ahead of them and accidentally ran into some Italian girl with ugly brown hair. “Oh would you look at that. If it isn’t the old school slut in the flesh.” A redhead girl next to her sneered in French.  
Alya’s POV (a while earlier):  
“Alright students. Make sure to walk in groups of two or three at the smallest. We don’t want anyone getting lost.” Miss Bustier smiled. Alya took the arms of Sabrina and Lila and they walked together. Alya was amazed again, Lila had said that she personally knew the Teen Titans. “We go way back! I’m an honorary member you know, but recently they’ve been saying that everything has gone south now that Marinette arrived.” Alya tugged at her bestie’s shoulder playfully, “Wow girl you’re awesome! Who don’t you know?” Lila sighed, “Marinette never thought so.” Alya rolled her eyes, “Girl Just forget about her. She’s a bully and she doesn’t need to be ruining our bonding time. We’re in Jump City to enjoy ourselves! It’s not everyday we go on a class trip abroad, besides we probably won’t even see Marinette!” Lila sniffed, “It’s just, now that she’s gone it’s like Adrien won’t even pay attention to anyone.” Sabrina scoffed, “Come on Lila, you know she was a slut, she probably manipulated Adrien and then broke his heart.” A girl with blue hair bumped into Lila and Alya rolled her eyes, she was sure it was on purpose when she saw her old friend, Marinette. “Oh would you look at that. If it isn’t the old school slut in the flesh.” Sabrina sneered.   
Jon and Damian again:  
Marinette shrunk in on herself. Jon didn’t understand French, but he immediately knew these girls were bad news. Damian however, could understand French and he was about to murder these girls. “What did you say to her?” Damian spoke in perfect French, glaring the redhead white girl in glasses down. “Come on don’t defend that bully! Even the Teen Titans think she’s awful! Look I don’t know who you are, but obviously Marinette has you wrapped around her little finger.” Alya yelled at Damian. Damian growled. “Damian.” Marinette said, trying (and failing) to stop him from being rash and angry. “Listen to me now. Marinette is the sweetest and kindest person ever. I can see now one of the reasons she wanted to leave Paris, you are all insolent and idiotic if you believe anything other than the truth, that Marinette is amazing and would never bully anyone in her life.” Damian stated plainly with a look of resentment on his face while Alya and Sabrina gave him a death glare. “Oh and another thing! Marinette is respected by the teen titans, they like her, like any good person would.” Damian added. Lila looked like she was on the verge of crocodile tears, her solution to everything. Jon was thoroughly confused with the French dialogue but he knew that look on Damian’s face meant that he was just a little while away from snapping and doing something dangerous and violent. “Ok ok, maybe we should calm down…” Jon said in English. “You do not understand. Marinette is a bully, you will learn.” Lila said in English choppily between fake sobs. Alya glared at the trio before leading Lila away from them. “Did she seriously just call you a bully?!” Jon asked Marinette. “Yeah.” Marinette said blankly, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. “They’re dead.” Damian said emotionlessly.  
Alya:  
Alya couldn't believe what had just happened, Marinette was such a manipulator. She almost felt bad for those people with her. Though the boy with green eyes seemed just as bad as Marinette in Alya’s opinion, maybe she’d finally found people she deserved. Alya patted a crying Lila on the back in sympathy. When they got further away Alya saw Adrien with her ex-boyfriend Nino. Marinette kept causing trouble even after she left, DJWiFi broke up because Nino refused to realize she was a bully. Ignoring her ex, Alya marched up to Adrien and said, “We just ran into Marinette. Her and her friends made Lila cry. If you comforted her it would mean a lot, or maybe confront that bully Marinette.” Adrien’s eyes lit up, “you saw Marinette?” Alya rolled her eyes, “yeah she lives in Jump City now. She mentioned it before she left.” Adrien stared at Alya, “Where is she now?” Alya brightened, maybe he would finally confront Marinette. “She was over by the grocery store down the block.” Adrien took off, leaving Nino in the dust. Alya flipped her hair and turned away from her ex without another word.  
Jon and Damian:  
Jon draped an arm over Marinette. He felt so awful, especially that he couldn’t even speak French, if Damian wasn’t there he didn’t know what he’d have done. Marinette was staying strong, she was looking at the grocery list very intensely. So intensely that she didn’t notice another classmate come in.   
Adrien saw Jon touching Marinette and got angry, no, not angry, livid. He was going to make sure nobody touched his Princess. He sauntered up to Marinette and tapped her on the shoulder that the other boy wasn’t holding. Jon heard the boy with his superhearing. He and Marinette turned at the same time. The blonde boy started conversing with her in French and Damian looked across the store to where Damian was and gave him a quick nod as to say, come here. Damian could translate for him, so he’d know if he had to kick this little blonde boy’s ass. Damian shuffled over. As the boy continued to talk with marinette, Damian repeated his words at a low whisper in English, that only Jon could hear. “We miss you, I miss you. Please come back. You can come with us when we leave, I can arrange an extra ticket.” Marinette shook her head and responded, “I can’t do that Adrien, I’m not interested in going back to Paris. I like it here.” Adrien grabbed her wrist, “Come on princess, at least come catch up with me for a little.” Marinette froze, the nickname. She was seeing double, Chat Noir and Adrien, Chat Noir and Adrien, they moved closer together as the world began to spin, until they merged into one. Then, her world went dark.  
“Let her go! Right now!” Damian yelled. “She’s coming back with me!” Adrien hissed. Jon pried the boy and Mari apart. Damian looked at Marinette, she had dilated pupils and a glazed look on her face. She was getting some concerned looks from shoppers, but they were smart enough not to intervene. “Look at her! She doesn’t want to be around you! She’s having a panic attack! We’re taking her back to our house!” Adrien’s eyes narrowed at the word our. Shit, Damian thought, I shouldn’t have given away that much. Damian picked up Marinette bridal style and Jon shoved the blonde boy to the side, Damian walked through with her and walked out of the store. As the boys walked back Jon felt slightly off. He knew the blonde prick who caused Marinette’s panic attack wasn’t there, he would’ve heard him, but for some reason he still felt his presence. Jon picked up his pace a little and Damian followed suit. They arrived at the tower shortly and a worried Kori awaited them. Jon texted Kori to tell her what happened. Raven was also there, that made the boys feel at ease, Raven could heal. Damian held onto Marinette tightly as Raven began to chant. She quickly healed her and Marinette woke up. She sat up in Damian’s arms. She started to ramble in French. “What’s she saying?” Jon asked. Kori nor Raven could speak French either. “I can’t pick up everything, she’s speaking too fast. Something about… a black cat, some kid named Adrien, and…” Damian paused with a look of horror on his face. Marinette was crying as she continued to speak in muffled French. “And what?” Kori asked, scared by what the answer might be. “And a rape.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure she said rape?” Jon was the first to break the silence between The four heroes (excluding Marinette, she was still reliving her pain). “I’m sure Kent.” Damian said almost sounding disappointed. “That’s what the trapped feeling was.” Raven mumbled, still stunned. “Who would do that to her?! Why would anybody even…” Jon said on the verge of tears. “I’m going to ask her some questions.” Damian said turning to Marinette. “Marinette who raped you?” He asked in rapid fire French. Marinette spoke in French again and Damian seemed to relax, then he tensed yet again. He took a deep breath, “She said he didn’t rape her, only tried and apparently Ladybug had some partner in Paris named Chat Noir and it was him. She said she realized at the supermarket that he and the boy that was harassing her there were the same person, some piece of shit named Adrien Agreste.” The team that was outside was in shock. Jon looked angry, something that wasn’t a normal emotion for him. Raven looked mournful and sighed. Kori was surprised, she didn’t know why Marinette left Paris, she could only assume that her old partner was why, Master Fu hadn’t told her anything and she wanted to wait until marinette was ready. Kori was even more horrified because she recognized the boy’s name, “I know about Adrien Agreste. He’s a famous model for his father, Gabriel Agreste’s, fashion line. Diana worked with him once and she said he seemed kind.” Damian rolled his eyes, “Well obviously he’s not. I’m going to my room. I’m going to find out more about this kid and where he is. Then, I’m going after him.” Damian stomped into the tower. Kori went inside promptly to follow him and make sure he didn’t do anything rash. With a side glance, Raven joined the Tamiranean and Robin. Jon walked over to a still rambling Marinette and held her. She quieted down until she stopped talking. Jon picked her up bridal style, like she weighed nothing. She rested into his shoulder and he could only feel anger for this kid who tried to hurt her and the warmth that was emitting off Marinette. He carried her into the tower where beast boy ignored the fact that Jon was carrying Marinette and asked, “What happened? Damian looks really murderous and Star and Ray-Ray look like their trying to talk him out of something.” Jon held Marinette who was still deathly quiet. “Now's not really the time Garfield, but I promise I’ll explain.” Tara ran down the hall with Jamie with her. “We just saw Damian, what the hell happened?!” She asked. Jon almost growled, “Like I said to Beast Boy, now is not the time, but I will explain.” Jamie knew to stay out of the way, if the sunshine boy was angry then Hell was sure to break lose. He monitored Tara to walk with him and they silently exited the room. Jon held marinette even tighter and debated placing her on the couch. He decided he’d take her to her room because he didn’t want anyone disturbing her. As he took her to the pink room with fashion decor he saw she had her eyes shut tightly. He couldn’t tell if she was sleeping so he placed her gently on the bed and covered her up with a blanket. He was about to leave the room when he heard her mumble, “Will you stay please?” Jon nodded and sat on a chair next to her bed. He watched her slowly fall asleep until he too fell asleep.  
He was awoken by Damian nudging him gently on the shoulder. Normally Damian didn’t do anything gently but he was afraid of waking Marinette. When Jon opened his eyes he saw Damian motioning him out into the hall. They walked into the hall and Damian continued to walk until he knew he was out of Marinette’s earshot. “We’ve gathered some intel about the Agreste boy, we know he’s unstable and even worse I’m not sure if he still has the cat miraculous. I would ask Marinette but she’s gone through so much, it can wait for tomorrow.” Jon raised an eyebrow, “it can never wait for tomorrow with you? What’s on your mind? Are you sure you don’t have romantic feelings for her?” Damian sighed, “I’m very confused and I’m not interested in a relationship with anyone. I don’t deser- I mean, Marinette is great and I only see her as a friend, or maybe a sister.” Jon wasn’t sure what he was going to say before he started calling Mari is friend but before he could think he heard something yelled in another language and glass breaking, it sounded like it was near- “MARINETTE!” Jon yelled and ran as fast as he could to the room, Damian caught up with him soon but the room was empty, and Marinette wasn’t there. The window was now dust and Damian was sure he saw blood on the carpet. Jon was very shaken up and Damian was too, the only way he knew how to be, by doing everything he could until he found Marinette. There was a note on Marinette’s bed, it was written in perfect English, and was signed by someone named Chat Noir, Damian recognized his name immediately as the crap partner Marinette used to have.  
Don’t come looking for her, she was meant to be with me, there’s no way she wants to be with you. If I find out you’ve been snooping I won’t hesitate to cataclysm each and everyone of you. Don’t even try to get my princess, she’s finally safe from you.  
Chat Noir.  
It took all Damian had to not blow all of his fuses. “What- what is it?” Jon asked pointing to the note. “See for yourself.” Damian yelled and threw the paper at him with anger. He stormed out of the room and into his computer room, he was finding her, no matter what.  
Jon was in shock even after he read the letter three times, he had no idea what a cataclysm was but if it was anything like what turned the window to dust he didn’t want his friends to face it, he couldn’t believe Marinette was with this monster. What if he hurt her? Or worse… Jon didn’t realize he was crying until he saw the note was wet. The other titans had realized something was wrong and were trying to shake Jon back to focus. Kori gingerly took the note out of Jon’s hands. She read it thoroughly, looking for clues. “Jon where’s Damian?” She asked, if he saw this it was all over. Kori noticed how Damian had feelings for Marinette, even before he had. She knew he’d go after her without hesitation, she was worried he might kill this Chat kid. “H-he-he ran to his computer room I think…” Gar grabbed Jon’s arm and all six of the remaining Titans ran to Damian’s computer room. There was absolutely no sign of him, there was a map pulled up with a little red dot which was traveling throughout Jump City. Raven remembered how Damian had put trackers on all of them. Kori remembered too, “We have to find Damian before he finds Marinette or who knows what will happen. Titans go!”


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette Dupain-Cheng waited in the grocery store with her friends Damian and Jon. She was still a little shaken up after her last encounter with Lila but she coped by triple checking their shopping list. She felt a strong tap on her shoulder and she turned around as well as Jon who had his arm draped around one of her shoulders. She liked Jon, but she also liked Damian. Sometimes she felt that she didn’t have romantic love for Jon but only sibling love, like one would have for a younger brother. She wasn’t sure what attracted her to Damian, he was brash in rude most of the time but he could also be sweet to her and his smile lit up her world. Marinette snapped out of her thoughts when she realized who was standing before her, Adrien Agreste. Adrien was her first crush but she got over it quickly when he was content to let Lila keep lying. She said a brief “hello” and he talked on to her and she tried to tune him out, shooting down his advances and his questions if she would leave with him, she was shocked when he called her princess. She noticed all the signs at once and the world swirled around her until she was back at Master Fu’s. She told him sobbing about what Chat Noir, no- Adrien had almost done to her. She realized she was clinging to Damian for dear life and realized that she wasn’t at Master Fu’s and she had rambled about what Chat Noir did to some of the Titans team. She took in his scent as he asked her questions, she answered them all diligently still caught up in her new revelation and intoxicated by Damian’s warmth. She felt sad as Damian put her down and she found herself flashing back to Adrien, she turned to Damian but he stomped off. Jon picked her up and she nuzzled into his shoulder, pretending he was Damian. Jon took her to her room and lay her on her bed. As he was about to leave she started to panic, what if Adrien finds me here? “Will you stay please?” Marinette asked Jon. He nodded and sat on the chair near her bed. She felt safe and relaxed and drifted to sleep.  
“CATACLYSM!” Marinette woke up with a start hoping that Chat Noir’s signature phrase was part of a dream she couldn’t remember, but she wasn’t that lucky. Chat Noir pried her off her bed and held her in his arms, they weren’t warm like Damian’s, or loving like Jon’s. Only possessive, Marinette thrashed in his arms but before she could scream Chat put a hand over her mouth and dug his claws into her arm. She felt the blood drip out. She let out a small whimper but Chat’s hand blocked the noise. He slid his baton out of the broken window and jumped out still clutching Marinette in his arms.  
Marinette had passed out. She woke up in what looked like a warehouse, she had been tied up. She tried to scream but it was all muffled because of the duct tape Chat had placed on her mouth. Then the dreaded cat himself appeared. He crept to Marinette and pressed a kiss on her forehead, “Sorry purrincess, but I can’t have you screaming. Well not unless it’s a good scream. Speaking of which, maybe we should finish our conversation from earlier.” He grabbed her hair and pulled himself to her lips, she pushed him off by head butting him before he could kiss her. He looked at her with annoyment, “is that anyway to treat me?! I’m your savior, I’m the savior of Paris! Without me you’d be dead!” Marinette shook her head “no”. Chat inched closer, “you know I’m starting to think you moved here to get away from me…” he said clearly expecting her to nod “no” again and beg for him to kiss her. Marinette shook her head yes and Chat gripped her body, “excuse me?” He put a finger on her chin and ripped off the duct tape on her mouth. She began to scream as loud as she could but Chat silenced her by pulling her in for a kiss. Marinette tried to get him off her but it was hopeless, until she heard him, the boy she prayed would find her.  
“Get your fucking hands off her.” Spat Robin kicking Chat Noir’s head. Chat retaliated by throwing his baton at Robin’s head, however the boy wonder merely dodged it and went at Chat a second time. Marinette heard a loud boom and suddenly the rest of her team was there. Jon and Raven ran over to her and began undoing the rope that bound her. “Go run! Find a place to transform, I’m not sure we can handle Chat without Ladybug.” Jon whispered in her ear. Marinette ran as fast as she could to the nearest stack of materials that would shelter her while she transformed. Chat didn’t know her identity so he had left the clutch that she kept Tikki in on her shoulder. Marinette opened it to see a crying Tikki, “I wish I could’ve done something Marinette.” Marinette shook her head and sniffed, “you couldn’t put my identity in jeopardy, I know that Tikki. I know if you weren’t confident I would be saved you would’ve saved me,” Marinette gave her kwami a weak smile, “now Tikki spots on!”  
Even though they were a team of superheroes against one brat with a ring, they found Chat dodging most of their attacks and his suit absorbing energy blasts. Terra tried to keep him at bay with large rocks but she couldn’t do much without bringing the building down. Superboy tried to attack him but he was off of his game because of his anger. Robin seemed to be doing the most damage, that is until Ladybug showed up. Ladybug pulled Chat with her yo-yo. “Milady?” Chat asked, “I thought your miraculous was retired after we defeated Hawkmoth.” Ladybug glared at him, “No! But yours should’ve been! How do you still have the cat miraculous Adrien?!” Chat’s eyes widened at the use of his real name but he regained his cocky composure. “Master Fu tried to take it from me,” he sneered, “Well let’s just say I finally found out what a cataclysm does to a person.” Ladybug stood in shock before punching him in the face, “What the hell?! You’re not worthy of the cat miraculous, give it back without a fight or I will not hesitate to take it from you by force!!” Chat chuckled at his lady, “No can do bugaboo.” He then saw the empty chair where Marinette had been sitting, he glared at Ladybug then at the rest of the Titans who were prepared to strike of Ladybug’s command, “Where is my Marinette?!” Robin lunged before Raven held him back, “she’s not yours!” Ladybug stared into Chat’s eyes, she saw Adrien’s eyes. The eyes of the man she once thought she loved, “She’s safe somewhere you’ll never find her.” Ladybug lunged for the cat miraculous while Adrien was distracted and shoved it off his finger. “NO!” Adrien screamed as he detransformed. He turned to attack Ladybug but when he realized he couldn’t he turned to run, until he saw the Titans blocking him. Suddenly a man in black and orange dropped from the ceiling and picked up the blonde model, “Sorry Titans, but you’re not getting Goldilocks today.” Deathstroke said before seemingly disappearing. “How-What?! Deathstroke cant disappear!!!” Jamie said puzzled. Beast Boy stood shocked. Ladybug cursed, they were supposed to catch him! This was supposed to be it! Why wasn’t this done already?! “What happens now?” Raven asked.  
Slade Wison walked arm in arm with the blonde model, “No need to thank me Boy.” He said to Adrien, “But I do have a deal for you. How would you like your miraculous and your little blue haired girl back?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you kidding me Kori?!” Asked Damian, “We’re not going back to the tower! We have to find Deathstroke!” Starfire shook her head at Damian, internally she was freaking out, she even wished Dick was here to help her lead this. “Damian, if we go now we’ll be underprepared and Slade is aware of your rashness, he’ll be expecting us. We’ll be pummeled and Marinette will go back with that psycho.” Jamie nodded and sat down on the couch with Garfield. Team meetings normally weren’t so tense and they probably wouldn’t have been if Marinette was there to keep the peace, but Kori sent her to her room. The poor girl had gone through enough and she needed sleep. Damian and Jon were understandably furious but Jon saw Kori’s point, “She’s right you know.” He turned to his friend, who had his normal annoyed expression. Jon continued, “If we try to find them now we’ll be going in blind. I want to send Mari away, but they know she’s here. What do we do Starfire?” Kori thought about it, “I-“ she was interrupted by a scream, Marinette’s scream. “I’ve got it.” Damian said running as fast as he could to her room after checking the camera in her room. Nobody was in her room, she was just having a nightmare. Damian understood, sometimes he’d have nightmares about his grandfather. But Ra’s wasn’t coming back unlike Marinette’s tormentor. He quickly opened her door and tapped her until she woke up. “Did-did I do it again Damian?” She said with tears in her eyes. “Don’t worry Marinette, he’s not coming back. And if he does I’ll kick his ass, I’d die before I let anything happen to you.” He whispered into her ear. He felt relieved that the other Titans were in a meeting and couldn’t hear him talk to Marinette. He squeezed her tightly as she sobbed into his arms. “Dam-Damian?” She said looking up at him staring at him with her wide blue eyes. He couldn’t do anything when he looked into her eyes, he was intoxicated. Bluebell eyes continued to stare at him and he looked back at her with his piercing emerald ones. “Yes malak*?” She breathed deeply before asking, “Could-could you stay with me tonight? I feel safer with you.” Damian couldn’t say no to her, he already knew that, “Yes, I will.” He remembered he was a gentleman though and added, “Where would you like me to sleep?” Marinette paused and gathered up some courage, “could you stay here?” She said motioning to the bed she was on. “Are you s-sure?” Damian asked. He didn’t know what to make of it, he knew he would never take advantage of her, but he was surprised that after the Agreste kid she wasn’t afraid of sleeping in the same bed as a boy. Marinette nodded, “I-I am. I trust you Damian.” Damian nodded back to her and laid down. He didn’t mention that she had also trusted that idiot cat partner of hers, but he knew he would never hurt her and if he did, even just emotionally he would never forgive himself. Damian held marinette as she slowly drifted off to sleep, he ruffled her hair soothingly, “I swear nothing will ever happen to you as long as I’m alive.” He whispered and he too, fell asleep.   
The morning sun peeked through the windows of Titans tower. The team, aside from Damian and Marinette were awake for most of the night. Garfield turned on the TV to see if there was any news about the whereabouts of their blonde model. If this kid was really as famous as Kori had mentioned he knew there’d be news about him and sure enough an anchor with dark hair and chocolate skin was talking about it, with a picture of the smiling blonde model on the TV.  
“If you have any tips about where Mr. Agreste might be, call this hotline right now. Now to Mindy with an interview with one of Adrien Agreste’s classmates.” Lila and the interviewer panned onto the screen as Jon walked in. Lila spoke in perfect but choppy English,  
“Oh I just hope he’s found soon! I don’t know what Id do without him, we’re such great friends, unlike some people…” The interviewer took Lila’s bait, “Who would be ‘some people’?” Lila put a hand to her head dramatically, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s been obsessed with Adrien since day one, she probably kidnapped him, or worse. She was always so jealous that he’d rather spend time with me instead of-“ Jon growled at the liar on TV, “Turn it off.” He told Gar. “But-“ “Turn it OFF!” Jon yelled. Garfield obliged and the other Titans trickled into the room, except for Marinette and Damian. They were still asleep. “Should we wake them?” Tara asked motioning towards the camera that was taping Marinette’s room. It showed the bluenette and Damian sleeping side by side, with Marinette’s arms placed on Damian’s chest. “No.” Kori said, if the stakes weren’t so high she would even call the display cute, “They deserve a little rest.” Tara nodded and sat next to Gar on the couch. The two had gotten much closer since Marinette arrived, Gar had even told Jamie that Tara and he had kissed. The team sat on the furniture as Starfire got up to make breakfast.  
Damian was awoken by the ringing of a cell phone in his pocket. “Just five more minutes.” He heard Marinette mumble. Adorable, he thought. He slowly got up from the bed and answered the phone. “Yes Alfred?” He said in a hushed whisper, as to not wake up Marinette. She sat up anyway watching Damian speak. “No? Is anyone hurt? That’s good. Yes, I think that would be a good idea… today? In TWO HOURS?! Yes, yes sorry Alfred. I’ll be there, do you mind if I bring a friend? Good. We’ll be there.” After hanging up Damian sat on the bed stroking Marinette’s soft, beautiful hair, “My family has offered us their house in Gotham for the time being until we have a good plan to find Deathstroke and Agreste. They could use a little help with Gotham villains, I think a change of scenery might be good for you anyway...We’d leave in two hours, on a plane. Is that ok?” Marinette nodded, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little happy about going with Damian to another place. She thought it would be a good distraction to meet his family. “Ok, malak. Unfortunately you’ll have to get changed and we’ll have to leave almost right away.” Marinette looked puzzled, “Damian? What does ma-malak mean? I heard you say it last night too but…” Damian chuckled a little, “It means angel in Arabic. (*courtesy of google translate) You don’t mind me calling you that do you?” Marinette blushed, “I don’t, I-I-I ummm. CHANGE! I should change!” Damian held in a smile as the bluenette sprung out of bed and ran to her bathroom.   
When Marinette was safely in her bathroom, she pulled out clothes from her closet (don’t question it) and woke Tikki up from her makeshift bed in the closet (Tikki wanted to let Mari have some space). “Oh my gosh Tikki, I’m hopeless.” Tikki giggled, “Is this about Damian?” “What how’d you know?!” “It’s obvious, you look at him lovingly, he actually smiles around you…” Marinette turned fifty shades of red, “I- uhhhh. I’m going to change now!” She shut the closet again and changed quickly into some warm clothes, she didn’t know a lot about Gotham except that the weather was generally colder there. She opened her closet once more and pulled out some luggage and packed as fast as she could. She took her purse and motioned Tikki inside. She grabbed her luggage and walked out of the bathroom. She didn’t see Damian, so she assumed he went back to the main room. She headed there too. The Titans had congregated in the main room when they got wind that Damian and Marinette would be in Gotham for a while. Jon didn’t want her to leave but he knew it was safer since only the team and the batfamily knew about them leaving. He wanted Marinette to be safe above all else.   
Damian had packed and gathered in the room at record speed, Marinette was close behind. “So I guess you heard…” she said. The team nodded. Marinette was never any good at goodbyes, even temporary ones. Damian looked at his watch, they would have to leave soon if they wanted to get to the airport on time. “I wish you all the best in Gotham, you two.” Kori said. “You’re going to love Gotham,” Garfield jumped in, “Very inspirational.” Marinette nodded, it was awkward, these people had seen her at her worst and seen her laugh so hard she cried. She took a deep breath, “I know it’s only temporary but I’m going to miss all of you so much.” Jon sighed, it was going to be even harder to let her leave. “Don’t worry Mari, we’ll chat all the time. Maybe video calls?” Jon looked at Damian for his approval and he nodded. “I’m sorry Marinette, I know it’s not ideal but it’s the best temporary fix we have while we come up with a plan to beat Slade and Agreste. Plus, I’m sure my family could benefit from the help of a certain spotted heroine.” That made Marinette smile slightly just like Damian thought it would, nothing cheered her up like helping others. Jon pulled Mari in for a tight hug, Garfield, Jamie, Kori, and surprisingly Raven followed suit. Tara stood by Damian and when Marinette was released from the group hug she walked up to her and gave her a small farewell and good luck hug, nothing long but Marinette could tell she cared. Damian said a quick goodbye to his team and walked out of the tower, luggage in hand, with Marinette.  
Damian took the Titans smaller car that was used for personal reasons, not Titans business and drove off as the two heroes waved goodbye to their friends. Marinette looked at him as he drove, she was content to let drive in silence, it felt like she didn’t need words at all with him but then she suddenly remembered, “Damian, what villain does your family need help with.” Damian sucked in his teeth, “The Riddler and his son, normally they’re not much of a threat, but they’ve escalated and are appearantly planning something big. My ‘sisters’ are on a girls trip so my father asked for me to come back and help.” Marinette nodded, “it’ll certainly be a desired pace from Adrien.” She seemed to wince at his name, “and I can’t wait to meet your family, if they’re as g-g-great as you I’m sure I’ll love them.” She blushed. Damian blushed too, she thought he was great. He pulled himself out of his thoughts with a coughing fit, “We’re here.” Damian said pulling up at a small airport. Damian stepped out of the car and opened the door for Marinette, causing a whole new wave of blushes. They walked into the airport together and when they were cleared through security, traveled to the gate just in time for boarding. The Wayne’s had bought them tickets in first class that were next to each other. A TV and a small set of earphones were attached to the back of the seat in front of them. Marinette took the window seat and looked out the window as the plane started to take off, she looked slightly nervous. “Is this your first time flying malak?” Damian asked. “Y-yeah, at least for the first time when I was awake.” Marinette responded. Damian placed a hand over hers, “Is this ok?” He asked. Marinette smiled, “Thank you.” They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until they experienced turbulence. Marinette shut her eyes tightly and Damian came up with an idea. “How about we watch a Movie? It’ll get your mind off the flight.” Marinette nodded and reached for an earbud as Damian reached for the other, their hands touching briefly sending sparks and blushes through the teens’ bodies. They placed their respective earbud in and Damian searched for a movie. Marinette saw her favorite on the dashboard, “How about Enchanted?” Damian looked puzzled, “Sure. I’ve never seen it but-“ Marinette looked at him with wide eyes, “You’ve never seen Enchanted?! That’s it we’re watching it.” Marinette pressed a thumb to the movie and it started to play. Marinette seemed pretty engrossed as the movie went on and Damian found himself looking more at her than the movie. Soon the movie was over and they landed. “You were right Damian, that helped a lot.” She said looking gratefully at the dark haired boy. Damian gave her a slight smile, it was nearly impossible not to smile when she was around. Damian took her hand gently and led her off the airplane, she was awed by the sight of the city and thought of new sketch ideas right away. Gar was right, the city was inspirational. Damian looked at her and her dumbfounded expression and smiled a bit more, “Welcome to Gotham Marinette.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Pack up kid.” Slade said to the blonde model lounging on his couch. Slade had recently received some very interesting intel. Adrien stood up at his command, “Where are we going Slade?” Slade placed a blade against the boy’s throat, “What did I tell you to call me?!” Adrien put up his hands in surrender, “Sorry, sorry, Deathstroke.” Slade took the knife off his throat, “You're so lucky that your father was able to break out of prison and work with me. Without his orders you’d be dead, but don’t forget that I can break our alliance anytime…” “Is that so?” Asked Gabriel Agreste as he walked out of the shadows. “Your kid needs a little more respect, are you sure you don’t want me to turn him over to the Titans?” Gabriel shook his head at Slade, “No, the boy may be a disappointment but he knows things now, things the other so called heroes can’t know.” Slade nodded to the old wielder of the butterfly miraculous. “Oh, and don’t forget Slade I can take your horse miraculous away as easily as I gave it, so I’d stop insulting my son if I were you.” Slade glowered slightly, “Of course Gabriel.” Gabriel looked up slightly, “Now what’s all this about going somewhere?”   
Alfred pulled the car to the gate Damian and Marinette were at. Alfred couldn't believe his eyes, the young boy seemed to be smiling! Damian opened the door for the petite girl and she slid inside the car. “You must be Alfred,” she said grinning and shaking his hand very firmly for such a small girl, “Damian has mentioned a lot about you. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Alfred was charmed by the girl’s infectious positivity and he started to realize why Damian smiled around her, it was nearly impossible not to. “I assure you, the pleasure is all mine Miss Marinette.” Mari smiled and Alfred started to drive. He heard Damian whisper something he couldn’t hear to Marinette and she seemed to seem even more easygoing. She put her hand on his and Damian blushed, he reallllly hoped Alfred wasn’t watching. But watching Alfred was, and he knew the other boys wouldn't hesitate to tease the young master about his new lady friend. This is going to be fun…  
Tim Drake was just quietly sipping coffee, minding his own business and waiting for his brother and his friend to come back, what did he do to deserve the apocalypse? There in the foyer stood his brother, Alfred, and a small girl, why was Tim afraid for his life? Because his brother was smiling, Damian never smiled. He spit out his coffee as Dick started taking pictures on his phone, even Jason looked dumbstruck. Damian returned to his signature frown at his brother’s overreactions, that is until Marinette let out a giggle. It’s like angels singing, he thought as a hint of a smile returned to his face. Marinette walked to his brothers and introduced herself, “I’m Marinette, you probably know me better as Ladybug of the Teen Titans however.” Tim looked giddy, “Oh my gosh! I have so many questions! How do the logistics of your miraculous work? Do you know if any modern day devices are implemented into your suit?” Damian scowled, “For God’s sakes Drake, just leave her alone.” Marinette places a calm hand on Damian’s shoulder, “I really don’t mind, I need the distraction anyway… I’m not really sure how the miraculous works other than magic but my suit does have modern technology like a cell phone in my yo-yo and a messaging service as well.” Tim looked excited although he, like the other brothers of the bat family did not forget about her saying she “needed a distraction”. Although they knew a bit about the Titans they didn’t know what happened to them recently or even why Damian invited Marinette to help him. Dick had just assumed he invited her because he had a crush, which may very well have been true but it was obviously not the only reason. Marinette looked around the room, surveying her surroundings and asked, “Damian is your father here?” Alfred shook his head, “Master Bruce had a meeting a Wayne Enterprises, he won’t be back until very late tonight, but I’m sure you’ll see him tomorrow.” Marinette nodded, “Sounds perfect.” Jason already decided he loved his new little sister, he almost hoped Demon Spawn would be able to get some balls and ask her out so maybe one day she could become his sister officially. Dick and Tim were also impressed with her, however Dick was still bugged about what happened to cause Marinette to come to Gotham with Damian. He didn’t want to ask her, especially if she didn’t want to bring it up, but he considered asking Damian later on. The time flew by the rest of the night and soon Marinette was ready to turn in. “I hate to cut this short, but could someone please show me to my room? I think jet lag is getting to me a bit.” The boys nodded even though they were all slightly disappointed, none more so than Damian. She seemed to be having such a great time, her beautiful grin had been so scarce after her old French class showed up in Jump City. He also loved spending time with her, but most of all he didn’t want her to have to endure her nightmares again. Alfred showed her up to her room as Damian hoped she’d have a peaceful sleep. As soon as she was gone and Alfred had resumed his other duties Jason asked, “So when’s the wedding?” Tim smirked and Damian scowled, “Todd I will not hesitate to kick your ass.” Tim rolled his eyes, “And the Ice King returns.” Dick decided to ask the question that had been eating away at him, “Damian, what did Marinette mean when she said she needed a distraction?” Damian gritted his teeth, “Some asshole Agreste was obsessed with her and decided to torment her more after she left, because of him might I add, and try to get her to give up her miraculous and love him. I’m just happy that freak didn’t know her identity, I don’t know what would’ve happened then…” Dick started to put some pieces together like the great detective he was and realized, “Damian, this Agreste kid did he…” “He tried to.” Damian barked. Even though the word was never spoken the family knew exactly what the boys meant. They also knew nobody as pure as Marinette, hell nobody in general deserved that, even if it was just an attempt. Then the screaming, blood curdling screams were heard coming from Marinette’s room, “This kid is the monster that haunts her nightmares every night.” Damian said plainly running to her room.   
When Damian got there Marinette had settled down slightly, almost like she was unconsciously aware of his presence. Damian tapped her and she opened her eyes, she started to curl into a ball on the bed and rock. “It was the worst it’s ever been Damian.” She started to cry, “Angel, do you want to talk about it?” He asked. Marinette shook her head, “I can’t, please just hold me.” Damian obliged and Marinette felt his comforting warmth calm her down. She held onto him. She gathered all of her strength and took a leap of faith, to trust him. “He came back for me, he took my miraculous and forced me to… then he kissed me and smiled sweetly, too sweetly and he snapped my neck.” Marinette recalled as the dream bounced into her head replaying over and over again. “Marinette look at me,” Damian said straighfaced, “That will never happen to you because I will always be there. I promise that monster will never lay another hand on you again. I know that this won’t help much, but please believe me angel, when I say that… you’re the best, fiercest and kindest woman I’ve ever met, nobody is as strong as you and you will get through it, I will help you. Even if it means I kill Adrien for you, I will do anything for you. Marinette I think… I think I like you, romantically…” Marinette cupped a hand on his cheek, “I think I like you romantically too.” Marinette let everything out and thought of his beautiful and kind words over and over again until she couldn’t take it. She moved her face towards his, their heads inches apart. She brushed her nose across his and kissed him gently. Damian’s heart was pounding straight out of his chest and he kissed her back even gentler. It wasn’t perfect, but it was both of their first kisses that they could’ve ever wished for. “Magically,” Damian breathed. Marinette nodded and rested herself into Damian’s arms. He kissed her forehead sweetly and held her until she fell asleep. He watched her sleep with utter peace and laid down slightly, he couldn’t believe he was the cause of that peace, he couldn’t believe he told her how he felt, he couldn’t believe she reciprocated it, and most of all he couldn't believe he kissed such a gorgeous girl that he would never in a million years deserve. The couple fell asleep with their hearts beating out of time and their breathing in perfect harmony.  
Adrien looked into the Wayne manor window only to find Marinette, his princess kissing another boy. It took all he had not to go in and strangle them both, how could she have cheated on him, couldn’t she see they were meant to be? Gabriel knew this was enough to push his son over the edge, maybe when the time came he wouldn’t fail and be a complete disappointment like always, maybe his son could be perfect. All Gabriel ever wanted, the perfect weapon.


	8. Chapter 8

2 weeks earlier  
Gabriel was biding his time, after he was arrested he was able to contact an old friend who could get him out. Gabriel knew exactly what he was doing when he got out, he always had a contingency plan. It only helped that his son happened to be Chat Noir and he knew the guardian himself. It would be easy to manipulate his son into getting the miraculous for him once he got out of jail, and a plan started to formulate in his mind. All he needed was the horse miraculous and his old friend and he would be reunited with his wife once again. He could practically taste his freedom…  
Back in Gotham, present  
Mari woke up the next day in Damian’s strong protective arms. She let herself lay there as she didn’t want to leave his warmth or wake him up. A couple minutes later she heard hushed whispers outside her door, “Are you sure we should wake her up?” “Yes it’s ten am!” “But I don’t want to see something we shouldn’t be seeing.” “Really Dick, you think demon spawn is getting action?” “Well he didn’t go back to his room last night…” “That doesn’t mean anything, after all that girl has gone through I doubt she’d just hop into bed with Damian after only knowing him for a couple months. He probably just stayed in her room until she fell asleep.” “Okay fine, we’ll wake them up.”  
Marinette burrowed her head back into Damian’s chest, she felt bad as it was the second day in two days that he didn’t get to wear comfortable clothes to sleep in. She heard the door creak and some footsteps. “Oh my god that is so cute.” “See I told you, they’re just cuddling nothing dirty.” “But now I really don’t want to wake them up…” “Bruce has been up for four hours waiting for them to get up, I know he’s Batman and all but even Bats has his limits of patience.” “Ok fine.” “YO DEMON SPAWN!” Jason screeched jolting Damian awake. “Five more minutes.” Marinette said sleepily resting back onto Damian and he dared not to move. “Marinette…” He said shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and then she saw two of Damian’s brothers, Dick and Jason. She turned fifty shades of red and shot up out of the bed. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” She ran into her bathroom and changed as fast as she could, waking Tikki and letting her roam about. Tikki phased through the bathroom and Jason let out a shrill scream.   
“HOLY MOTHER OF- WHAT IS THAT?!” Damian rolled his eyes at his brother, “That’s Tikki, she’s a kwami.” “Rightttt now I totallyyyyy know exactly what you're talking about.” Marinette walked out of the bathroom in her change of clothes, “Don’t worry Jason I’ll explain once you are ready to begin patrol.” Jason and Dick nodded and the four walked out to the dining room where Bruce was waiting for them. Marinette wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed, after all she’d slept in extremely late and fell asleep with his son. She felt herself getting pink, she had also kissed him… “Good m-morning Mr. Wayne.” She said before clearing her throat. Bruce had already known pretty much everything about Marinette, he wasn’t called the world’s greatest detective for nothing, and he also knew that she was making his son smile. If he didn’t think that Damian wouldn’t kill him for adopting someone he had fallen in love with (even if he didn’t know he had yet, but Bruce knew that look anywhere) Bruce probably would’ve adopted her. Black/blue hair and blue eyes, she definitely fit the bill. From what he read about her she was a very kind girl who had trouble with bullying and abuse in France. He trusted her right off the bat, something he rarely did.   
“Good Morning Ms. Marinette, I trust your flight went well?” Bruce responded. Marinette was extremely happy she wouldn’t have to talk to Mr. Wayne about how she kissed his son, she was sure he probably didn’t know but Damian said he was a really good detective and, you know, Batman. “Yes very well Mr. Wayne thank you for being so hospitable!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’m happy to hear that, and please call me Bruce.” Marinette smiled and recalled why she was here, “When would you like to discuss the predicament with Gotham’s villains?” Bruce thought for a second, “As soon as possible, but seeing as you and Damian haven’t eaten yet maybe he can show you around Gotham and find a good place for you two to have brunch?” (Bruce Wayne confirmed, best wingman). “That sounds like a good idea, Father.” Damian responded and he decided before his father could change his mind to leave with Mari now.   
Mari giggled slightly as he pulled her along and into his garage. They got into Damian’s favorite car, it was a small sports car. Marinette sat in the passenger’s seat, she contemplated bringing up what happened last night, but surprisingly Damian did it for her. “So about last night…” he said blushing, “I’ve never really done something like this before, where do we stand?” Marinette was just as confused by this uncharted territory as he was, “I-I don’t know. Where do you want us to stand?” Damian sucked in a breath, “I’d like to court you I think.” Marinette tried to stifle a laugh but she wasn’t able to and Damian heard her crack up, “Sorry Damian, I want to be in a relationship with you too it’s just ‘courting?’” Damian shrugged, “It is a proper word for the situation… Anyway, I don’t- I don’t really think that we should, even though I’d like to.” Marinette’s smile fell as he said it. “Don’t get me wrong, I think you’re wonderful and I like you a lot, it’s just bringing you into this life, my life, is a big change… I don’t know what you’ll think of me when you know everything about me.” Marinette pressed a hand to Damian’s as he continued to drive, “I know enough. You don’t have to feel like I don’t want to date you, I do, baggage and all. You don’t have to tell me everything right away either, maybe we take it slow?” Damian focused on the road bashfully, “Yes. I would like that, really I would, I just… You deserve someone much better than me.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “I’ll be the judge of that. I like you, I like you a lot. If you are serious about giving this a shot, I really want to.” Damian pulled up to his favorite cafe, “I do.”  
As Damian and Marinette walked into the cafe it was deathly silent, costumers and employees had their hands behind their heads. When Damian and Marinette noticed that Riddler and his son Puzzler were standing front and center holding guns it was too late. “Well son, it looks like we have two volunteers!”


	9. Chapter 9

Puzzler, Edwin Nygma, watched as the patrons of the cafe cowered in fear at his father. He heard the bell jingle and spun around. There was the Wayne brat, Damian and the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. She had gorgeous blue hair that went to her shoulder, bluebell eyes that complemented her fair skin. She was half Asian and all alluring. He snapped out of his daze when his father said, “Well, son, it looks like we have two volunteers!” Riddlers inspected the couple at the door, “A Wayne and a girl. Never seen you before sweetie. How about you answer me a riddle?” Puzzler was about to stop his father because he was sure nobody that beautiful could be smart enough to answer their master riddles, he was surprised when she had shot back with, “Bring it.” Riddler laughed and Edwin felt a fuzzy feeling inside. “Confident, I like it!” His father said. “So Miss Confident, I have hundreds of legs, but I cannot walk, I can only lean. You make me dirty to make you feel clean, what am I?” The alluring blue haired beauty answered immediately, “You’ll have to do better than that Riddler. The answer is broom.” Edwin and Riddler were shocked when she got it right, even the boy beside her looked in awe. Riddler walked up to her and spat in her face, “You’re Smart I’ll give you that, but can you give me a riddle that even I can’t solve?” The girl stood taller and looked him right in the eyes, “I am about to get my ass kicked, who am I?” She struck the gun out of his hand and knees him in the groin. “The correct answer is Riddler.” Said the Wayne beside her. He attacked Riddler too and Edwin decided it was time to take his exit. Throwing a smoke bomb, he ran out the back entrance and far away before they could follow. Edwin was still intrigued with the pretty and badass girl he’d seen in the cafe. He’d keep an eye on her and maybe she’d be his best prize yet.  
Adrien, one day earlier:  
After Slade told him Mari was in Gotham Adrien and his father quickly came up with a plan. They decided that one of them should stay to look after the miracle box Adrien had stolen. Adrien refused to leave his princess so his father stayed behind. and leave with them to go to Gotham. According to Slade’s intel they would get in Gotham three hours after Marinette, where she was staying in Wayne manor. Adrien fell asleep quickly on the plane, dreaming of his princess and having his miraculous again.   
The plane landed sooner than Adrien expected. He ran off quickly, but he did decide to text Nino that he was ok and he was just visiting family, he told him to tell Miss Bustier that he’d be staying longer and wouldn’t come back with them. He then shut his phone off. It wasn’t technically a lie, Marinette was practically family, she would soon be Marinette Agreste after all. He hurried as fast as he could to Wayne Manor only to his princess cuddling with another boy, and then kissing. Adrien’s blood boiled with anger and he knew he would do anything to get his princess back. He was going to keep an eye on his girl.  
Adrien didn’t intervene with the Riddler, he knew Mari could handle herself but looking back he thought maybe he should’ve, he would’ve been her knight and she would’ve fallen for him. Next time, he promised himself. He watched as the Riddler’s son, Puzzler, ran off whispering something about a bluenette beauty and how she’d be his. Adrien couldn't believe his ears, Marinette wasn’t property or something to be won, she was his princess only his princess, and nobody else should even be allowed to think of her. He followed Marinette and the black haired guy she had kissed the day before. He didn’t even notice somebody else following her too.  
Damian and Mari, present time:  
Damian was impressed with Mari, he knew she was amazing and tough but seeing her in action like that made him feel fuzzy feelings more intensely than normal. Marinette reached out for Damian’s hand and he took it, they waited for the police to arrive to take away Riddler. “What do we do about Puzzler?” She asked. Damian had been thinking about it himself, “We’ll order some food and then we’ll tackle the situation.” Damian dialed a number on his phone and asked for Chinese take out. Mari was still a little distracted, Puzzler was gone, who knows what he would do next. She could tell Damian was anxious too because he gripped her hand tightly. Marinette squeezed his hand and tried to calm him down. When the police finally arrived Damian and Marinette left to go back to the manor where the food would be delivered.  
“Alfred, we have news, is father available?” Damian said as soon as he walked in his home. Alfred shook his head, “Master Bruce taking a shower right now.” Marinette decided she could go for a shower too. “I think I’ll do the same.” She told Alfred and Damian. She gave Damian a quick peck on the cheek causing him to blush, he wasn’t completely sure if they were dating yet, after all they’re first “date” was ruined by the Riddler and his spawn. Alfred smirked at the young Wayne’s pink expression. He couldn’t resist poking a little fun at Damian, “So… do I hear church bells ringing?” Damian’s face turned hot and out of a complete lack of anything to say he scoffed and headed to his room.   
Marinette prepared her shower and just as she laid a hand on the nozzle she heard a noise. She wasn’t sure what it was and she still had her clothes on so she went to investigate. She couldn’t see anyone… Then she felt a cloth placed on her lips and the world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke up in a dimly lit warehouse tied up and gagged on a chair. The first thing that came to Marinette’s mind was Adrien. She quickly checked to make sure she could still feel the necklace which she had fashioned to hang Chat’s ring around her neck. She was relieved that it was still tucked away safely, but she wasn’t sure who tied her up if not Adrien. Marinette had left Tikki in her room when she had gone to shower, which meant she couldn’t transform. Marinette surveyed her surroundings and heard a small thud, she turned to see Adrien, it had been him after all. He must not have realized she had his miraculous. Adrien ran towards her and took the gag out of her mouth. Before she could scream he shushed her and whispered in her ear, “Puzzler is in the next room, he took you but I’m here to rescue you!” Marinette sighed, it made some sense, especially since she had bested his father. She wasn’t happy with Adrien’s appearance though, she knew he’d only make matters worse. Adrien brought his face to hers and before he could kiss her she spat in his face. Adrien was extremely angry, he looked like he was about to blow a fuse, even slap Marinette, “First you go around kissing some random guy and cheating and now this?!” Adrien growled as Marinette realized that he must’ve been watching her when she was in Gotham. But how did he know I was in Gotham? She wondered to herself. She didn’t have time to dwell on it though, Adrien was too unpredictable to not be watched. She looked back at Adrien and saw his eyes glued to her chest, she scowled, what a pervert. Then she realized that he was focused on the ring shaped lump peeking out of her shirt. Oh no… Adrien held her by her throat and ripped the necklace off her chest. “I can’t believe you would bring me this present back Mari, you’re redeemed princess.”  
Adrien took the ring off the chain and slipped it on his finger. Plagg materialized and looked in horror as he saw who donned the ring of the black cat. “Plagg claws out.” Adrien yelled. “Kid no wayyyyyy” Plagg said as he was sucked into the miraculous, the kwami’s were slaves to their owners.  
Just as Adrien had been transformed Edwin came out in a rage. “So you’re here for her huh? Just try to beat me little cat, I’m not as easily bested as my dear old dad.” Chat ran after him, turning his focus away from Marinette as Puzzler ducked out of the way. Marinette heard a thud from behind her as the boys fought. She felt her ropes being undone hastily and she felt a strong, warm arm draw her close. She knew who it was immediately.   
Robin was standing in front of her as he gazed into her eyes, he was beyond relieved that she was okay. Marinette held onto him tightly as he shot off his grappling hook onto a nearby balcony in the warehouse. The two villainous boys who were fighting over her realized she was gone. “Where’d she go?!” Puzzler asked. Chat was proud, he had saved his princess, she would definitely love him now. Chat snapped out of his thoughts when Edwin threw another punch at him and they were immersed in battle once more.  
Marinette looked at Damian, her boyfriend? She was happy he saved her, but she was also panicking. “I have to take his miraculous back!” She said in a low whisper. Damian clutched onto her tightly, he didn’t want her battling that freak. He knew she had a duty but for god sakes she gave him a heart attack! When he couldn’t find her he could barely think straight and it didn’t help that his brothers and father had to fight the Joker at the same time Marinette was discovered missing. Joker was too unstable and they couldn’t risk going into battle without more than one member of the batfamily, so they left him, with dissatisfaction, to let him handle Mari himself. Thank god for Tikki and his tracker. He understood that his family couldn’t help, really he did it’s just he knew he couldn’t lose her, so it annoyed him when more of his family couldn’t help.   
He slowly let her go to get Chat’s miraculous back but a portal opened and Slade pulled Adrien forcefully back through it. “Damn it!” Marinette screamed.   
Puzzler was a bloody heap on the floor and Chat had gotten away. Damian held her in his arms as he shot another grappling hook and headed straight for the batcave.  
His brothers and father were there, a little bruised from their run in with the Joker, but all in one piece. Marinette was thoroughly, and rightfully pissed off. One of the most dangerous miraculouses was back in the hands of Adrien fucking Agreste. She huffed as Damian gently laid her down on the cave floor.   
“Care to explain Robin?” Asked Batman, he knew Marinette had been missing, but with even Damian left leadless, it was up to Robin to storm in blind, without information by pinpointing her tracker’s location once again. Damian scowled, “Not particularly father. Can this wait?” He motioned to Marinette who had gotten up and made her way to the computers, searching vigorously. “God damn it!” She screamed, “How did Adrien know where I was?!” She bowed her head down in defeat as Damian walked over to her and massaged her shoulders soothingly, he’d never seen her like this. The batfamily could only watch as Damian tried to calm her down, “Angel, take a breath...Now, please tell me what you are upset about other than some different freak taking you.” Marinette sighed and tried to stay calm, for Damian, she thought. “Adrien has been watching us since at the very latest, yesterday night in Gotham. We didn’t tell anybody we were coming here besides your family and the Titans, so how did he possibly know?” Damian hadn’t thought about that, to be fair he hadn’t had much time to think, “He’s working with Slade I think...Now that you mention it, he has been really ahead of the game lately, always knowing where the Titans will strike next, even knowing our moves, so that rules a tracker out...” Marinette looked up at Robin, he wore a calculating look on his face, under better circumstances Marinette might have called it cute. She could see the dots connecting in his mind, and she desperately wished she could know what he was thinking about, her wish was granted though, by Batman who had realized exactly what had happened. He narrowed his eyes and spoke,  
“Looks like the Teen Titans have a mole…”


	11. Chapter 11

Mari was frantic as she laid down in bed. How could she sleep without knowing who the mole was?! She got up and started to pace around her room. Jamie, Gar, Kor’i, Tara, Jon, or Raven? Jamie could be doing it unintentionally, maybe his scarab was leaking information… Gar, how could he do it? Though, maybe he resented that neither Rachel nor Tara would date him… Kor’i was the leader could she betray them like this? And Tara-  
“Angel…” Damian said pushing open Marinette’s door. “You’ve been pacing for an hour. Are you okay?” Marinette turned to her friend, maybe the only one she could trust. “No… I can’t turn off my brain, I keep trying to figure out who the mole could be…” Damian sighed and massaged her shoulders, “I know, to be honest I’ve been the same way. I can’t believe this was going on and I had no idea.” Marinette turned to face Damian, “It’s not just that…Damian, what are we?” Damian didn’t really know himself, “I-I do you want to be my girlfriend?” They blushed in unison and Marinette nodded, they shared a short and sweet kiss before Marinette started to freak out again. “Damian! Whoever the mole is has-“ Damian ruffled Marinette’s hair. “We can’t think about it, at least not tonight. I might have an idea for what we can do… It’s not foolproof but it’s the best idea I have, we can try it tomorrow ok?” Marinette looked up at her boyfriend, “Yes.” Once again the couple slept in the same room, taking relief in each other’s comfort.  
“Marinette?” Asked a figure in the distance. “Where are you hiding bugaboo?” No… She ran from Chat as fast as she could, until she ran into each one of her Titans teammates. They all lunged for her at once. “You betrayed us?!” Marinette screamed as each of the traitors circled her. “Did I?” Gar asked. “Or was it me?” Raven stepped forward. “Or me?” “Or me?” “Or me?”   
Marinette jolted awake. The morning sun was shining through the curtains. She groaned as she got up, realizing Damian wasn’t there. After changing into some comfortable clothes she walked down to the kitchen. She heard Bruce, Damian and Dick discussing something in a low whisper. “Are you sure?” She heard her boyfriend’s father whisper. “Yes, this is the best way to figure out who the mole is!” Damian said. Marinette sighed and walked into the kitchen, “What are we thinking here?” Marinette slid onto a dining room chair. Dick was slightly surprised that Marinette had just walked in and sat down like she was already a Wayne, but who knows it probably wasn’t far away. “When we video chat the team we’ll talk to them privately and ‘accidentally’ mention where we’re hiding the Ladybug miraculous for ‘safekeeping’. It will be different for each member obviously, we’ll just to say we want to catch up with everyone individually.” Damian said, he squeezed Marinette’s hand under the table and gave her a reassuring nod as if to say, we can do this. It wasn’t a bad plan in Marinette’s opinion, if executed correctly it would work. “So far we’re only saying places we have surveillance on. Plus one of each of us will be scouting it out to see if any of our friends come in person. We’ve ruled out Kor’i and Jon so we’ll tell Garfield the location of the Gotham docks, Jamie a Wayne Enterprises warehouse in the east of Gotham, Tara a warehouse in the west, Rachel’s would be Wayne Enterprises itself,” Damian continued. Mari stared into her boyfriend’s jade eyes before asking, “Okay, whos posted where?” Damian sucked in a breath, “I know you’re not going to like this Angel, but… I will be at Tara’s station, Dick at Logan’s, Father at Raven’s, Jason and Tim at Blue Beetle’s.” Marinette raised an eyebrow, “Like hell! I’m going whether you like it or not.” Mari huffed and crossed her arms, Damian wasn’t going to lie, it was adorable. “Wait wait!” Dick said, “Hold up! Demon spawn did you call Marinette Angel?” He got his answer at his brother’s blush, “OMG you guys are totally dating!!! Wait til Timmy and Jason hear about this!” Dick gushed. “Dick! Not the time!” Bruce hissed. Dick ran out of the kitchen anyway, calling Jason and Tim’s name as he dashed through the hall. Damian rolled his eyes, “Like I was saying, you’re not going. You’ve already gone through so much.” Bruce placed a hand on Damian’s shoulder, “I have to agree with Damian, you’ve had quite a few close calls this week young lady.” Marinette pouted, “If Chat comes, you’ll need my help.” Damian sighed, Mari was extremely stubborn when she wanted to be… “Angel I assure you we can handle that glorified piece of trash.” Marinette narrowed her eyes, “I’m coming. That’s final. You can’t stop me, you already told me where you’ll be posted.” Checkmate, Marinette thought when she saw her boyfriend’s expression. Damian scowled, “Fine!” He thrust his arms in the air, “But you’ll be posted with me. No way in Hell will I let something happen to you. If one of the others get a part of Slade’s legion or Agreste himself, we’ll go there, but you’re not doing anything without me, understood?”   
Damian scrunched up his nose and furrowed his brow while he talked, he knew he was protective of his girlfriend but could anybody blame him? It was his first girlfriend and she meant a lot to him. Marinette sighed, she knew that this was the compromise she’d have to accept if she wanted to go on the mission. “Okay, Dami.” Damian smiled a little. “Now that that’s settled I’ll get the boys and we can have breakfast, then we’ll put our plan into action.” Bruce said in his best fatherly voice, he could barely contain his glee, maybe he would get a daughter-in-law after all. As Bruce left the room, Marinette traced circles on Damian’s palm. “What’s on your mind Dami?” Marinette asked looking up at him sweetly, she could tell he was nervous since she walked into the room.  
Damian sighed, “If this backfires… Well who knows what could happen.” Marinette patted the chair next to her motioning for her boyfriend to sit, “You’ve been very brave for me these past few days Damian. Let me do the same for you.” Damian sat down and relished in Mari’s company. “I believe in you Dames. You’re an amazing hero and a great person. We’ll make it through, you’ll see.” She squeezed Damian’s hand and for the first time in a while, he felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders.  
Adrien was beyond happy. Everything was finally back into place. The first domino had fallen, he’d gotten his miraculous back. Now all he needed was to get his princess back and pay a little visit to a meddling bug who needed to be squashed.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel Agreste had been working with Slade for a while. He knew who the traitor of the Titans was and he knew all the information given. He also knew that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug, it was too risky to tell his son though. They needed Ladybug removed and if he knew his so-called ‘princess’ was Ladybug he might refuse to fight her or hesitate. In the end, Gabriel always knew what was best for his son and his grand plan. He chuckled to himself as he walked the streets of Jump City, until he finally made it to his destination. He was in need of a certain Italian girl’s assistance.  
“Ah!!!! Guys they’re online! They’re online!” Jon screamed at the top of his lungs. “Coming!!!” Garfield yelled as he shoved a pancake into his mouth. The team assembled in the common room as Jon hit the accepted the video call. There on the screen was a smiling Marinette with hair in twin braids and a scowling Damian who seemed to be...holding Marinette’s hand?! Raven gave a sly smile as Gar grumbled and discretely passed her twenty dollars. “So when did that happen?” Raven asked in a monotone with a hint of a smirk on her face. Marinette blushed, “I-I guess technically yesterday.” Damian glared at Raven, but he had a nagging feeling once again, guilt. It was awful, he felt...bad for Jon, especially after telling him he didn’t want to date Marinette. He felt almost like he had lied to Marinette, what if she wanted to be with Jon but thought that he didn’t like her so Damian was her only option?! “Oh.” Jon coughed. “Anyway,” Marinette said oblivious to the situation, “We wanted to catch up with everyone. Maybe individually if that’s alright with you guys?” The team took the bait, “Of course! I need some Mari time!” Gar exclaimed doing some jazz hands, “And Damian time too of course.” Marinette giggled but then realized, Gar could be the mole. She sighed and knew when she found out who the traitor was, it would hurt like hell. Jamie shoved the computer away from the rest of the team. “Me first, I have something I want to run through you guys.” Marinette nodded kindly and Damian’s face held the same amount of brooding on it as before. Before the others could protest Jamie took the computer to his room.  
“Sorry, this is really important and I think you’ll want to know.” He took a deep breath, “So I asked my scarab if searching for miraculouses could be done since you mentioned you’re missing some. You won’t believe where it found a bunch.” Damian raised an eyebrow, “Spit it out Reyes.” Jamie rolled his eyes, “Ok ok. A storage unit in slightly south of here. An hour out from Gotham and an hour out from Jump City. The scarab said that both the horse miraculous and butterfly are active. I didn’t know if that meant anything to you.” Marinette nodded though she was internally freaking out, she really hoped Gabriel hadn’t gotten out of prison. “Thanks Jamie. I’ll have to get them as soon as possible. This is extremely important. In the wrong hands the miracle box is the most dangerous weapon ever. Although if only two miraculouses are active that means Hawkmoth has only one other co-conspirator, I’m guessing Slade.” Marinette’s mind went at 100 miles a minute, she’d need to find the box as soon as possible.   
Jamie nodded and smiled, he went back to the room to give the computer to someone else. Damian muted it, “You know we were supposed to stick to the plan.” Marinette nodded and squeezed her boyfriend’s hand, “I know Dami but it can’t be him if his scarab can track miraculouses. Chat Noir would already have mine.” Damian scowled and unmuted the computer.  
Everyone else passed by easily, Damian and Marinette gave each of them a different location where they were ‘hiding’ the Ladybug miraculous. The plan was off without a hitch, all they had to do was wait, well wait and Damian had to talk to Jon. Marinette had gone downstairs to clear her head, she still couldn’t believe someone who she’d been living with betrayed her and the team. Jon got on the computer, he didn’t look too mad so Damian was slightly relieved. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jon depanned. “I-I it just happened. I’m sorry, I really wanted to tell you.” Jon nodded and then sighed, “It’ll take awhile but I’ll get over Marinette. If anybody I’m glad she’s dating you. Besides,” he said cracking a smile, “I won the bet.” Damian stared at him confused. Jon laughed, “We’ve had this bet ever since I got to the tower. Betting on if you’d ever date anybody. Most people said no, but Raven and I said yes and we both are twenty bucks richer.” Damian scowled, “You bet on me?!” Jon cracked up and nodded. “Anyway, why did you talk to everybody individually. It was super weird.” Damian crossed his arms, “The Titans have a mole.”  
Jon’s eyes widened, “W-what?! Since when? Who?! Are you sure?!” Damian rolled his eyes, “I don’t know when or who but I am sure. That’s what we’ve been trying to find out. Don’t make me regret telling you and don’t tip off the rest of the team!” Jon nodded still in a stupor. Marinette hopped back upstairs and into the room, she sat down next to her boyfriend and waved, “Hey Jon!” Jon smiled, “Hey Marinette, how's it going?” “Pretty good. Sorry I’ll have to cut this short, I realized it’s almost time for lunch. What do you want Damian?” Damian shook his head, “You know Alfred can go out for that.” Marinette shrugged, “I need to stretch my legs.” Damian nodded, he was slightly concerned, but he knew she needed this because she had been so stressed since the mole debacle. “I don’t want you running off alone in Gotham. I’m coming with you.” Marinette giggled, “Okay, I’d be fine if you didn’t come though.” Damian patted her on the shoulder, “I know Angel, but you can’t help me being paranoid.” Jon smiled, he had to admit they were a cute couple, “I’ll let you guys go then. Bye!” Marinette waved and Jon hung up. “Ready?” Marinette asked standing up. “Sure. Where’d you want to go?” Marinette tapped her chin, “Since you’re coming maybe we could go somewhere, you know for our first real date.” Damian blushed, “Any places in mind?” “Well you know the area better than me, but how about Gotham Diner? It’s near the fashion district.” Damian chuckled, “Sounds perfect Angel.”  
Marinette grabbed her bags, they ended up going into stores before they ate and of course Marinette bought new fabrics. Damian insisted on paying but Marinette refused, he pouted and said he’d pay for lunch. Marinette giggled and agreed. As Marinette walked down the street, sunshine radiating off of her, Damian followed smiling a little to himself. Gothamites gawked as they saw the Ice Prince with his girlfriend, they were surprised he could smile, that he had a girlfriend and that he was back in Gotham. Some people snuck pictures. As Marinette walked, with Damian in tow a blonde girl with her hair cut in a short bob squealed and ran up to her. Damian was shocked and they Marinette and the blonde started talking excitedly in France, he almost didn’t catch it.  
“Dupain-Cheng!” Squealed the blonde. “Chlo?” Marientte turned to see her ex-bully turned best friend. She thrust her into a hug and squeezed her. “Look Dupain-Cheng Im glad to see you too, but I do like breathing,” Chloe strained. Marinette released her, “Sorry it’s just that I haven’t seen you in so long. Wait, what are you doing in Gotham?” Chloé narrowed her eyes, “Could ask you the same question DC and who’s this?” She asked motioning to Damian. “That’s Damian,” Marinette exclaimed, “my boyfriend.” Although Marinette turned pink and rushed her statement a little Chloé screamed, “FIRST YOU’RE IN GOTHAM WITHOUT TELLING ME AND NOW YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! THAT’S IT WE’RE CATCHING UP NOW!” Chloé grabbed Marinette by the arm and stormed off. Damian stood there in a stupor, his girlfriend was just sister-snatched before his eyes. Chloé whipped her head back, “You coming or not?!” Damian didn’t say anything, he knew from his family that you do not mess with strong willed women like Chloé, he followed obediently like a dog.   
Chloé led them to a small café where she sat down at the closet empty table. She sat down and wasted no time, “Why are you in Gotham Dupain-Cheng?!” Marinette giggled, she’d always enjoyed Chloé’s...directness. “Damian took me here to meet his family?” Chloé narrowed her eyes, “You!” She pointed at Damian, “How long have you been dating Maribug?” Damian’s eyes widened, “What’d you call her?” Chloé hissed in Marinette’s face, “He doesn’t know?” Marinette sighed, “He does, and we’ve been dating since yesterday but we’ve known each other for months. Anyway, Damian this is Chloé otherwise known as Queen Bee, and Chloé this is Damian, he does have a name.” Chloé rolled her eyes, “Whatever. You do realize it’s stupid to go with some random guy to a different city right?!” Marinette nodded, “Damian’s not-“ “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Stop going off with random dudes Maribug! And don’t tell them you’re identity!” Chloé flicked her in the head. “Um Chloé, I distinctly remember you telling everyone you’re Queen Bee.” Chloé rolled her eyes once again, “That’s different Dupain-Cheng, you know I can’t hide this fabulosity.” Chloé flipped her hair as Marientte giggled, “But you still shouldn’t tell random people that you’re Ladybug!” Damian decided to step in, “I’m not a random person.” “Excuse me?!” Chloé said, turning shooting daggers with her eyes. “I said I’m not a random person.” Damian repeated plainly. Marinette shrank down in her seat as Damian and Chloé continued their intense staring contest. “He’s a keeper Maribug.” Damian shook Chloé’s outstretched hand. “Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of Paris’s mayor and fashion designer Audrey Bourgeois.” Damian nodded, “Damian...Wayne.” Chloé sprung up from her chair, “You bagged a Wayne?! Yes Maribug, way to use what I taught you! He’s definitely a keeper!” Marinette started cracking up until Chloé saw a shadowy figure in the distance. “Don’t look now but I think a certain alley cat followed us. Why is he here anyway?!” Chloé scowled. “I recently joined a team, ever since then he’s been getting intel from one of them about my whereabouts.” Marinette sighed. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! RIDICULOUS, UTTERLY RIDICULOUS! GET ME MY MIRACULOUS I’M GOING TO KILL THIS TEAMMATE AND THIS STUPID CAT!” Damian cracked a smile, finally something he could agree on. “Chloé, no killing. But I might be able to get your miraculous back. Once we deal with a certain black cat we can find the miracle box, Damian pull up the location Jamie said the box was.” Damian obliged and pulled up a map. “Got it, but what will we do about that idiot?” Damian asked while motioning to Chat. Chloé smirked deviously.  
“I’ve got a couple ideas.”


	13. Chapter 13

One idea. Chloé had one idea. Although it did work. Chloé knew Gotham fairly well for a foreigner, she knew shortcuts and dead ends and she made sure to take the most confusing route until Chat Noir wouldn’t know his left from his right.   
Chloé laughed as she easily evaded Chat Noir. “I know this city like the back of my hand, trust me that utterly ridiculous cat won’t be cat-ching up anytime soon.” Marinette groaned as she slapped a palm to her forehead. “Really Queenie?” Chloé laughed obnoxiously and continued to walk forward turning down many alleyways. “So what’s our plan?” She asked when they got to a clear area.   
“Our plan?” Asked Damian, “Marinette and I have work to take care of, I appreciate your help with the blonde model but-“  
“Hold up. One! I am now in on your plan, whether you like it or not and two! What do you mean by model?” Chloé asked flipping her hair, “Cause the only blonde model around here, is the fabulous moi.”  
Normally Marinette would giggle but she knew Queenie was not going to react well. Not after Marinette would tell her Chat Noir’s Identity. “Well Chlo, we know who Chat Noir is…and well you won’t like it...”   
Chloé rolled her eyes before turning right towards a brick building. “Okay Dupain-Cheng, stop beating around the bush, I’m a big girl. I can handle it.” Marinette took a deep breath and silently prayed that the aftermath of Chloé learning one of her oldest friends was an awful person wouldn’t be too big. She knew she was kidding herself, so she bucked it up and braces for impact. “Adrien.”  
“YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUC-“  
~~~~~~  
Damian had been thinking and corresponding with his brothers after Jamie’s revelation. He had told Jason to take over his and Marinette’s post, checking to see if Tara was the mole. When his brothers found out the mole they were to text him immediately. Once the mission change was taken care of Damian addressed Chloé and Marinette, “Well now that we know the location of the box Marinette and I will go there while my brothers… do what me and Marinette had planned before this.” Chloé rolled her eyes, “Uh huh. You’re delusional if you think I’m not coming.” She gave him a death glare before continuing, “and what kind of lame excuse is, ‘what me and marinette had planned before this’? What exactly are you hiding shortie?!” Marinette banged her head against a nearby wall, this was it, hell has broken loose.  
“I’ll have you know I’m 5’4” and I don't have to tell you anything about a Marinette and I had to do before this! And if you want to come, be my guest but don’t get mad at me if you get stuck in a spot amateur!”   
“Excuse me?!” Chloé fumed, “I’ll have you know I’m not an amateur! What do you know anyway?! You’re not a superhero like me or Maribug!” Chloé walked towards him and towered over him clocking in at 5’8”. “Hah, you’re not even tall enough to be a real boy pinocchio, let alone a hero.” Damian felt his face burning up, oh if it wasn’t for secret identities he’d show this girl who was boss. Then he saw the light smirk on her face, she was toying with him. She was trying to rile him up enough to get him to admit his identity. Damian had to admit, he gained admiration for her, she was very cunning, unfortunately for her he was more cunning, well he thought he was.  
“Maybe you should sit this one out shortie, me and Maribug can handle getting the miraculouses alone, we don’t need any civilian help.” Chloé smiled, feeling triumphant. Damian huffed, “Fine, but I’m calling in Robin. He’ll help you two.” Damian gritted his teeth, he hoped she didn’t figure him out. “Oh will you now? How do you have his number shortstack?”   
“None of your business.”   
“See, your costume is utterly ridiculous little bird, I should’ve known you were him right away, after all the only real identity protector you have is mask.” Chloé said cheekily, she was relishing in her discovery.   
“It’s a uniform!” Damian yelled back, ‘Damn it!’ He cursed himself. Marinette should’ve known this was how it would end, after all her boyfriend was no match for her best friend when she was on the warpath. “Now that you two are done can we all please just get this miraculouses!” Marinette was about three seconds from tearing her hair out, ‘they are so impossible’.   
“Of course Maribug. Now where are we going exactly?” Chloé batted her eyelashes innocently. “An hour from here is a warehouse where the box is being held. I left my car a couple streets back but-“   
“No need.” Chloé waved him off. She pressed a button in her pocket and a car alarm chirped in the distance. “Don’t think I would lead you somewhere where we couldn’t make a speedy exit.” Marinette smirked, Chloé really had thought it through. Chloé led them around the bend to a yellow and orange corvette.   
“Get in losers, we're going miraculous hunting.”


End file.
